Alicja Bujak
Alicja is a magic seeker mage who works in the imperial peacekeepers guild. She is currently the second strongest member of the imperial peacekeepers in Edros. Background Though thought to be born in Bula. Alicja was found abandoned in Piyulorand and was raised by a Fu named Gargrath, a member of Piyulorand's mages court. After finding out that Alicja was a magic seeker who was highly gifting in the use of magic, Gargrath trained her Gargrath took her up as his apprentice hoping that she may be able to bridge the rift between the Fu and the rest of Aflora's species. For the next fifteen years of her life Alicja undertook vigorous training in the use of magic. Alicja was soon rivalling and even surpassing Fu mages who had been practising for decades, a feat that most humans could never hope of achieving. After noticing Alicja's amazing progress Gargrath decided to enter her into Piylorand's mages court hoping that it may be the first step in removing the Prejudice that engulfs The Fu's culture. However it was not to be. The High mage rejected the idea , stating that no outsider will ever be worthy of a place within the mages court. After years of bullying and disacknowledgement from the Fu, the rejection from the High mages was the last straw. Alicja left Piyulorand and traveled to Edros where she joined the imperial peacekeepers guild. Due to her natural talent with magic and her vigorous training under Gargrath, Alicja was soon advanced through the mage ranks and was made a master at the age of twenty. During her time in the peacekeepers guild Alicja became a part of team red. A team composed with people who would soon come to be her closest friends. Alicja accomplished a great many achievements while part of team red and soon her fame became renowned throughout Edros . However the team was disbanded shortly after Helen's death. Recently Alicja gained the rank of legendary, the highest rank a mage can get. This has made her the seconded youngest human ever to reach the rank of legendary. Appearance Alicja has brown hair that extends down to her shoulders and green eyes. She is slender in appearance and is considered to be average height. When on missions Alicja commonly wears a long black cape and naval trousers typical of French seagoing captains in the 18th century. When not on missions Alicja tends to wear a practical black dress. Alicja often carries her quicksilver bow around with her at all times should she ever need it. Alicja also wears the Royal Imperial mages brooch under her cloak on her left shoulder as a sign and award for reaching the rank of legendary. Personality Alicja has a very kindhearted and thoughtful personality. Her most noticeable feature to her personality was her strong sense of morality and desire for justice, a trait which she has had since a very young age. She will rarely kill her enemies and will only do so if necessary and will willingly help innocent people whenever she can. She has a cheerful and positive take on the world as well as being very adventurous. Due to her past, Alicja has a great mistrust and hostility for the Fu, in contrast she has great care for the Imperial peacekeepers guild, for them finally accepted and acknowledged Alicja. Alicja also has a strange addiction to honey. Abilities Illusion magic: Alicja has the ability to make various illusions with her magic. Though these illusions were harmless to living beings they were useful diversions and good for confusing enemy while in battle. She can make illusions of near anything, however the larger the illusions are the more energy it takes to cast the spell. Invisibility: Using her illusion magic Alicja is able to turn herself invisible for a prolonged period of time. Illusion create magic: Alicja’s main strength lies in her Illusion create magic. This allows her to create various items out of her illusions. This type of magic is very unique and Alicja is currently the only known person who can use this type of magic. This type of magic can make numerous amounts of items including; weapons, tools, walls and even furniture. However the larger the illusion is the longer it takes for an illusion to be created. Alicja is also unable to create an item that is made of various components. Meaning that making machinery is near impossible for her. She is also unable to make food, living beings or any type of liquid or gas. Arrow create: Due to her Illusion create magic Alicja does not require the need to carry around a quiver of arrows for her bow (though she does anyway). Instead she can merely create them on the spot giving her an infinite supply of arrows. Black hole: Alicja’s most powerful spell. She is able to create an extremely powerful magnetic ball which pulls in everything in the surrounding area expect the user. Very few people have the means, let alone the skill, to counter against it. The spell last for five minutes before disappearing if Alicja is at her full strength. Hand to hand combat: Though not as skilled in this area as other members of team red, Alicja does have basic skills with fighting in close combat which she learnt from Tyler. However due to being a ranged fighter Alicja tend to remain afar from her opponent when fighting. Ranged weaponry: Alicja was noted for being the best ranged fighter in the Imperial peacekeepers guild. She is extremely skilled with her bow and is able to fire shots not thought to be humanly possible. Her speed at reloading the bow as well as her reaction speed is also noted for being unnaturally fast. Her accuracy nearly always on target and Duncan has once said that the only way to counter against her arrows is to somehow block them as trying to dodge them is near impossible. Relationships Isabel Morgan: Like Duncan, Alicja has taken up the role of sensei to Isabel. Alicja is a great inspiration to Isabel and Isabel often looks to her for advice and guidance. One of Isabel's life goals is to surpass Alicja. Team red (Duncan, Andrew, Tyler, Emily, Helen): Being a member of team red Alicja has a close bond with the members and considers them all to be her closest friends.